The present invention relates to a connector, for use with printed-circuit boards, which has a plurality of contacts arranged in its plug hole for engagement with contacts of a plug loaded thereinto.
In conventional connectors of this kind, contact terminals are formed to project out on one side of the connector body, generally on the opposite side from a plug hole. The contact terminals are respectively inserted into small holes made in a printed-circuit board, wherein they are connected to conductors deposited on the printed-circuit board. The packing density on the printed-circuit board could be improved by reducing the spacing of the contact terminals. Since there is a limit to making the small holes in the printed-circuit board in close proximity to adjacent ones of them, however, the packing density cannot appreciably be increased. Furthermore, the connections between the contact terminals of the connector and the conductors on the printed-circuit board are usually made by soldering them on the side of the board opposite from the surface on which the connector is mounted. Accordingly, feasibility of circuit design and utilization efficiency of the printed-circuit board area are limited.